The Break Up - The Aftermath
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: After Kurt runs off, he steps out on the road and get's hit by a car. Cue guilt ridden Blaine. Multi chapter fic! Prompt by Corey YoungBlood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prompt from the lovely Corey YoungBlood.**

**We hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Break Up – Aftermath

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said tearfully, desperate for Kurt to believe him, that he truly did make a mistake, and he was willing to fix it.

Kurt just shook his head, hand over his mouth in shock, tears filling in his eyes, but refusing to fall. Kurt swiftly turned around and slowly walked away from Blaine.

"Kurt. Kurt!"

Kurt ran when he heard the desperate cry of his boyfriend, _ex-boyfriend?_ He ran over to the fountain to catch his breathe, and finally let the tears fall. When he heard the pounding of feet, surely coming from Blaine, coming closer to him, Kurt continued running, until he collapsed onto the grass underneath a bush.

He turned around and saw Blaine run past the bush on the opposite side from where he was sitting. Kurt knew he was getting his clothes dirty, but right now he didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now.

He sat on the ground for God knows how long and just cried into his hands. He heard the vibrations from his phone in his jeans pocket, but he just ignored it, he knew it would be Blaine.

Kurt finally stood up, and slowly made his way out of Battery Park, taking in the scenery in the dark, but when he saw a scary looking homeless lady, he walked quickly out.

The worst thing about New York at night was the traffic. Just like during the day time, the sounds of cars honking, and shouts from the angry drivers filled the area. Kurt walked slowly down the quiet street. He didn't have his bag with him, or his money (as Blaine bought him his drink), so he couldn't hail for a cab. Also, he didn't really want to start sobbing again in the back of a cab.

So he settled on walking the long walk back to his and Rachel's apartment. He was kind of hoping Blaine wouldn't be there, but then again he did because where else would Blaine go? Kurt may hate him right now, but he still wanted him to be safe.

Kurt's mind was elsewhere, that he didn't see the oncoming car speeding towards him as he crossed the road without looking. Kurt looked up at the car but it was too late. The car hit him on his side and he flew over the car. He landed on the hard pavement floor, hitting his head hard, and let the blackness take over.

* * *

Blaine desperately tried to find Kurt, he had to tell him he was sorry. Kurt was running in front of him, Blaine blinked then Kurt was gone.

He continued looking around the park for the next 20 minutes before giving up. He decided to walk around the area before heading back to the apartment. He needed to clear his head.

_Kurt hates me. He hates my guts. Should I go back to the apartment? Or should I sleep on a park bench for the night?_

While Blaine was thinking, he hadn't realised that he had walked all the way back to the apartment. _I may as well face the music._

He walked up the stairs until he got to the correct floor, and he slowly knocked on the door. The door was opened seconds later by a flushed looking Rachel, who looked upset.

"Have you seen Kurt?"

"Um, no." Blaine said.

"He was with you!" She shouted.

"We got into a fight and he ran off."

"It's past midnight and he's not home yet! It's in our agreement not to go out alone past midnight!" she yelled.

"Rachel, I'm not in the mood. I'll wait up with you if you like?" Blaine asked, he just wanted to get into the apartment, and change his clothes. He was feeling really dirty after telling Kurt about his hook up.

Rachel sighed, but moved to the side to let Blaine in, who thanked her quietly. He knew Rachel and Finn would have questions about why he and Kurt came back at different times and not together, and he knew they were going to judge him for what he did. He would rather Finn beat him up sooner rather than later.

Finn was already sitting on Rachel's bed, looking very awkward. Blaine nodded in greeting to him, and Finn nodded back.

The apartment was getting very tense; no one was looking at each other, let alone talking. Blaine kept glancing at the door a couple of times, whereas Rachel was burning holes in the door with her eyes. Minutes later, Finn's phone started ringing.

"Answer it! It might be Kurt!" She cried.

Finn reached forward for his phone which was on the coffee table, and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Burt?"

_Why would Burt be calling him?_

"Hello?"

"_Finn, wanna tell me why I get a call from the hospital, telling me they have my son?"_

"Wait, WHAT? I-"

"_Me and your mom are at the airport, meet us at the hospital. See you in a few hours."_ Burt said before hanging up.

Finn stared ahead as he numbly placed his phone on the ground next to him.

"What's wrong Finn?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Finn gulped down the lump that was forming in his throat, and tried to speak.

"Kurt's in the hospital."

* * *

**I don't know why I'm so angsty tonight…**

**Aah well, please review and you'll find out what happens next soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Break Up – The Aftermath Chapter 2

The trio got to the hospital in no time. Finn ran over to the receptionist whilst Rachel was trying to calm an almost hyperventilating Blaine down.

"Blaine, listen to me. He's going to be absolutely fine, okay?"

Blaine nodded, when he saw Finn come towards them, he went to meet Finn halfway.

"The reception lady said he's still in surgery."

Blaine stared at Finn, before breaking down all over again. Rachel dragged him over to a chair in the waiting room and made him sit down. She sat on the chair next to him and started rubbing his arm.

"Blaine honey, did something happen with you and Kurt?" Rachel asked gently.

Blaine nodded mutely, tears still filling in his eyes. He kept staring at the tiny bit of mould on the wall in front of him.

"Can you…tell us what happened?" Rachel asked, scared for his reaction. He looked up at Rachel and Finn, who both gave him encouraging smiles. He wondered how long their smiles would last.

"I, I don't really know what we are now. What I did was unforgivable. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to him."

"What do you mean dude?" Finn asked, confused.

"I, I cheated on him." Blaine said. He looked up at their reactions. Rachel had her mouth gaping wide open in shock, while Finn was looking at him, a look of pure hatred on his face, with his hands balled into fists.

"I'm sorry-"

"What the hell! What did he ever do to you?!" Finn yelled, standing over Blaine.

"It didn't mean anything…"

"Just stop talking Blaine," Rachel muttered quietly, she had already moved her hand off of his arm and moved away from him.

"Do you not think I'm beating myself up about this? I hate myself for hurting him, especially now all of this has happened." Blaine said, starting to cry again.

"Good, you should blame yourself. I blame you too. And stop crying! You have no right to cry!"

"FINN!"

Everyone turned around to look at a very stressed Burt and Carole Hummel. Finn suddenly backed away from Blaine and went over to hug his mom.

"What is going on here?" Carole said, looking between the three of them.

"Blaine cheated on Kurt! Now Kurt's in the hospital." Finn said, pretending to be helpful. Blaine was burning a hole in the ground, avoiding their questioning glares.

"Blaine. Why?" Carole whispered loudly.

"It doesn't matter right now. Have you heard anything?" Burt asked, setting down his travel bags onto a vacant seat. Blaine was very thankful that Burt decided to leave the discussion for another time.

"No, we only got here about an hour before you guys did. Anyway, I thought you wouldn't be here for another few hours." Finn said.

"Well, turns out if you say your name is Congressman Burt Hummel, you and your party can get on the next flight, first class."

They all sat down silently and waited for news on Kurt's condition. Minutes soon turned into hours, and they were still waiting. It had just passed 5 am when a doctor finally came for them. Everyone stood up and looked expectantly at the doctor.

"Where is he? Where's my boy?" Burt asked quickly.

"We just got him out of surgery. We had to mend some internal bleeding, we did lose him for a while but we brought him back and we managed to fix the damage. He has a few broken ribs, a few cuts and bruises, and a broken collarbone. We're worried about his head injury though."

"W-what head injury?" Burt asked shakily.

"When he got hit, his head hit the floor first. He's very ill right now."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"We're worried because Kurt hasn't woken up yet. He's in a coma."

* * *

**Sawry it's taken me so long!**

**I was supposed to have this up last night, and I wrote it at work and everything. And guess what I did? I left my notes at work.**

**But here it is! :D**

**AND OMG I GOT MY KURT AND BLAINE DOLLS! GO ONTO MY TWITTER FOR PICTURES!**

**For those who might want to know where i got them from, their from NerdDollz on Etsy . com. She is absolutely fantastic! Mine was custom made, so i just asked her and she gave me a fixed price!**

** www . etsy people / NerdDollz (just take out the spaces)**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've kinda been concentrating on my other fics, but that doesn't mean I'm ignoring this + It's Just A Stomach Ache. See, new chapter...yay! *tiny claps***

* * *

The Break Up – The Aftermath Chapter 3

It had been a week since they were told Kurt was in a coma. Blaine felt like he was walking on eggshells around Finn and Rachel especially, not so much Burt and Carole, as they were more concerned about Kurt's welfare.

Blaine wasn't even allowed to visit Kurt when Finn was around, which was most of the time, and even when he did get to see Kurt, it would only be for a few minutes, before he was forced to leave by Rachel.

Blaine just wanted to tell Kurt that he truly was sorry, even if Kurt was in a coma, and probably couldn't hear him. At first, the constant beeping of all the machines around Kurt, keeping him alive, really irritated Blaine, but after a while, it became quite soothing, the beeping telling him that Kurt was still alive, he was still here.

Blaine started to become extremely depressed during that week, since he wasn't allowed to visit Kurt for more than five minutes, and also the guilt that plagued him everyday when he woke up. Kurt was in the hospital, because of him. Blaine would do anything in the world to switch places with Kurt, absolutely anything.

He was sitting on the bed in his hotel room when he received a new text message.

**FROM: BURT H**

**HEY KID. FINN JUST LEFT. COME IF YOU WANT. BURT**

Blaine jumped off the bed with a start and grabbed his jacket and keys, walked outside, and hailed a cab to bring him to the hospital. The taxi wasn't that expensive, as the hospital was only a few blocks away from his hotel. He used up the last of his change, and exited the cab and made his way to Kurt's room.

When he opened the door to room 503, he saw Burt sitting on the chair next to the bed, holding Kurt's hand. Kurt's head was still wrapped in the bandage, his cuts were clearing, and his bruises were more of a yellowish colour against his pale skin. He had the sling hanging on his shoulder for his broken collarbone, they had to reposition it a small bit so that it wouldn't affect his ribs. Even though Kurt had all these things wrong with him, he was still the most beautiful angel ever.

Burt looked up at Blaine and smiled warmly. Burt was yet to talk to Blaine about cheating on his son, but Blaine figured he was waiting until Kurt's health improved.

"He's all yours. I'll just be in the cafeteria getting something to eat. Want me to bring you back anything?" Burt asked, getting up from the chair.

"No, no thank you Burt."

"It's Mr Hummel to you now," Burt said, giving Blaine a pointed look.

"Right, sorry Mr Hummel."

As Blaine watched Burt leave the room and shut the door, he sighed a breathe he didn't even know he was holding in. He sat in Burt's vacated chair and took Kurt's hand.

"Hi," Blaine said awkwardly. "Um, I'm not sure what to say really, because if you can hear hear me, great, but if not, then there's no point in talking to you, huh?" Blaine said, adding to the humour. "Kurt, I love you, so, so much, words just can't describe. Please wake up soon, I need you. Life without you, isn't a life worth living." Blaine said, he kissed Kurt's knuckles gently, then lay his head down on the bed and closed his eyes.

A loud and continuous beeping startled him awake. He looked around and saw Kurt's heart rate monitor was no longer beeping, just a straight 'bleep' sound. Doctor's rushed into Kurt's room, getting instruments together and getting some sort of machine out. Blaine's mind was very foggy, he was dragged out of the room by one of the doctors.

Burt was just walking down the corridor when he saw the commotion outside Kurt's room. He broke into a run and stopped when he saw his son being shocked back to life. Burt looked at the monitors which were still beeping loudly, his son flat-lined.

He turned to Blaine, who was crying as he looked through the door.

"What happened?" Burt growled.

"I-I don't know, I fell asleep, then I wake up and the machines were going crazy."

Suddenly, the machines stopped, the room was eerily quiet. Burt stormed in the room, followed by Blaine, and they both stopped in shock as they saw a Doctor lift a white cloth over Kurt, covering his face.

Another doctor turned around to face the men, and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Mr Hummel, he's gone."

Burt collapsed onto his knees, and a loud sob ripped through his throat. Blaine stood there staring at the love of his life, the boy he would never see again, hear his laugh, kiss him.

His Kurt was gone. Then the damn broke.

* * *

**Hehe! Me and Corey YoungBlood are evil...mwahaha :)**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I haven't been feeling myself lately, so haven't been in the mood to write. But I'm back! So don't worry :P**

* * *

The Break Up – The Aftermath

The whole afternoon was a blur. As soon as Kurt was pronounced dead, a nurse led him and Burt into an empty room, where they were given a cup of water each, and given a few moments alone. The receptionist had called Carole and Finn, who arrived at the hospital moments later.

As soon as Finn came into the room and saw Blaine sitting there, he charged at Blaine, grabbing Blaine's T-Shirt and dragging him to the wall, slamming his back against it, not letting go of his death grip on Blaine's shirt.

"You did this," Finn sneered.

"N-No-"

"He was fine until you showed up! He was alive! What did you do to him?" Finn growled.

"I didn-t-"

"You're a murderer!" Finn screamed in his face.

Blaine burst into tears and slid down to the floor. He looked up at Carole, who was crying into a sobbing Burt's chest, completely unaware of his and Finn's exchange. Finn lifted his hands to his face and cried into his hands. Blaine felt very out of place, he didn't belong here. He quickly stood up and ran out of the room, and out of the hospital.

Blaine managed to stay composed throughout the cab ride to his hotel. He still needed to call his parents and ask them to book his flight back to Ohio as soon as possible. But for now, he was going to cry until he ran out of tears. He paid the cab driver, and trudged through the hotel and into his room. As soon as he closed his door, he dumped his bag onto the floor, and stood still for a few moments, staring at nothing.

He then decided to take a shower, hoping to wash away the guilt that currently overwhelmed him. Blaine stripped off his clothes, and turned the hot tap on. Water splashed everywhere, so he pulled the curtain across and slipped into the tub, and stood underneath the scalding hot water. It hurt as the hot water splashed his skin, but then again what didn't hurt? Realization suddenly hit Blaine like a bullet train.

_He was gone. The love of his life would never be coming back. Ever._

A sudden ache in his chest caused his eyes to blur with tears. A sob forced it's way out of Blaine, he clutched the tile wall next to him to keep him standing, as his legs felt like jelly underneath him. Salty tears were running down his cheeks, eventually his legs gave out, and he sat in a croaching position in the tub, sobbing into his knees. The same words whirling around in his mind.

_He's gone. He's dead, and it's all your fault._

* * *

As soon as his flight touched down in Ohio, he was exhausted. After the shower, he called his parents, sobbing down the phone. They couldn't believe that Kurt was dead, and had ordered the first morning flight for Blaine, where they reserved his tickets online for him, so all he had to do was show his passport to the airline staff and he was allowed straight through to departures. He had gotten no sleep that night, instead just crying into his arm and hugging his pillow, imagining it was Kurt.

His mom and dad were waiting for him in the arrivals section. He ran into his mothers comforting arms and cried all over again while his dad, Michael, awkwardly patted his shoulder, then picked up his bags. They lead Blaine out of the airport, his mother, Marissa, never letting go of Blaine's arm. She guided him into the car, and they made their way home.

Memories flashed through Blaine's head as they passed through Lima. Memories of the park where he and Kurt would fight over who swung the highest on the swings, picnics in the field next to the park, the mall where Kurt would hide in every Saturday, and of course, the Lima Bean. Blaine swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the memories of Blaine and Kurt confessing their love for each other for the first time ever. He shut his eyes tightly to block out the memories, but they seemed to haunt him.

His mom shook him from his reverie, he opened his eyes and looked out the window to see his large house. Again, his dad handled his bags and brought them into the living room, while Blaine slowly walked up the long staircase, up to his room.

He walked into the middle of his room and looked around. His mom had clearly tidied his room while he was away, but pictures of him and Kurt were pinned all over his wall, a few framed ones hanging up on the wall over his bed, including the ones at both Prom's, the same pictures he had in his school locker, and the other pictures of the two of them in rehearsals. Also scattered around the room were memento's of his and Kurt's dates, and clothes he had left behind at Blaine's. All in all, Kurt was everywhere in his room, and Blaine couldn't handle it.

Blaine ran over to the wall and ripped the photos off the wall, watching them fall to the ground. He ran his hand over the objects on his desk, watching as Kurt's cologne shattered onto his floor. He tipped the bedside table over, knocking more photo frames over.

By the time he stopped, his room was an absolute mess. Blaine turned around and saw the ripped up pictures that were taken off the wall and he felt like he was about to start hyperventilating. He collapsed onto his knees, and kneeled over to a shattered picture frame. It was of him and Kurt sitting in the Lima Bean, they were wearing their Dalton uniform, and had the biggest smiles on their faces. He remembers that day clearly, when they both met up with Mercedes and Rachel for coffee,hey were only friends at that time, but that picture still meant a lot to Blaine.

He picked up the picture and tipped it over, so the shattered pieces of glass fell to the floor. As soon as it was safe, he brought the picture to his chest and began to sob. He lay down on his side on the floor, still clutching the photo frame close to his chest. He cried until he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, ALL THIS ANGST. I hope this makes up for my absense! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry you guys.**

**Work has been crazy this week, and I've been trying to get my bigger stories finished. But I am NOT abandoning this fic.**

**Check out my new story Not Alone Anymore. It's Amnesia!Burt and he forgets Kurt.**

* * *

The Break Up – The Aftermath

Blaine was fixing his tie while looking in the mirror. He had his best suit on, the one Kurt had picked out for him for Prom, but Blaine decided it was too formal, so bought another one and left this one in the back of his wardrobe. Unfortunately, he wasn't wearing it for a nice occasion. Today was Kurt's funeral, and Blaine hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

In fact, he hadn't slept for the past week. He was either up watching sad movies like The Notebook, PS I Love You, and A Walk to Remember, as he felt like torturing himself.

Cooper knocked once on his door and opened it slowly, he walked into Kurt with a sombre expression on his face. He must have seen Blaine struggling with his tie, so Cooper walked in front of him and batted his fumbling hands away, and started to fix his tie.

"I thought you'd be wearing a bowtie," Cooper said gently.

Blaine shook his head and swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. Cooper sighed at his brothers silence, and when he had finished his tie, gave Blaine's shoulders a tight squeeze.

"Are you almost ready?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Aren't you even going to try and hide those dark circles under your eyes?" Cooper said.

"No, what's the point. I don't care anymore." Blaine said glumly, and walked out of his room, leaving Cooper standing in the middle.

Cooper saw a ripped up picture of Kurt and Blaine in the corner of the room by the bin. He walked over and picked it up, a lump formed in his throat formed and he gently placed it on Blaine's bedside table. He would try and fix it with cello-tape later.

The drive to the church was quiet and awkward. Cooper kept glancing towards Blaine, who just looked straight ahead, but his eyes not really looking at anything, staring but not seeing. Cooper parked the car and they both got out at the same time. Cooper walked around and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. They both walked into the church together, and Cooper could see the glares some teenagers were giving his brother as they walked in. They found a vacant isle of seats in the middle of the church, and quietly slipped in them.

They only had to wait a few minutes before the first lines of 'For Good' from Wicked played out, and Kurt's casket was carried down the aisle, Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and even Rory came back carrying the casket. Burt and Carole followed behind hand in hand, Burt looked like he was trying really hard not to fall apart in front of everyone. The other Glee kids were sitting on the second to the front, behind the family. When the casket was placed down on the table, everyone took their seats, while Finn sat next to his mom, who had a vice grip on both husband and son's hands.

When the music filed out, the service began. There was more crying, and lots of pictures and memories of Kurt were shown, but Cooper was really getting concerned for Blaine. Blaine just sat still, staring at nothing. He wasn't crying at the pictures shown of them, he wasn't laughing at the memories and video's of his boyfriend. It was like he was just a shell of his former self. Cooper nudged Blaine a few times, giving him a look telling him to wake up, but it didn't register in Blaine's muddled brain.

Next, it was Burt's speech. The man looked like he hadn't slept in months, and his face looked smaller. How much had he been eating?

"Hello everyone. Um, thank you for coming today, Kurt would have wanted each and everyone of you to be here." Burt said, looking around the room sincerely. "When Kurt was born, there were a few complications, and he had to stay in the hospital for a little under a month. Me and his mother, Liz, we were delighted to finally bring him home." Burt swallowed thickly before continuing. "Kurt had been through so much in his life, for starters, when he came out to me, even though I always knew he was gay when all he wanted for his third birthday was a pair of sensible heels." This caused the room to laugh, and his friends to smile fondly.

"He had always been different from most boys. He was obsessed with fashion and his musicals. The short time he spent at Vogue was magical for him, those words he spoke to me days before the accident." Burt's eyes filled with tears and he looked up, willing them not to fall.

"It's not right for your own child to go before you do, I just pray that you found your mother up there kiddo. You'll be defying gravity up there. I love you son." Burt couldn't help it anymore, sobs wracked his frame, and Carole walked up to him and guided the broken man back to his seat.

Cooper was even finding it hard to hold it together, he barely knew the kid, but he meant a hell of a lot to his brother. But looking at Blaine now, so broken, so dead inside, Cooper had no idea what to do. Blaine still sat there, silent.

The funeral was over before they knew it, but only the family were going to the cemetery. Cooper didn't think it was a good idea to bring Blaine to watch the love of his life be buried under the ground forever. So he guided Blaine back to the car, and drove back home. He noticed a few of the guys from Blaine's Glee Club staring at them, hatred on their faces. That Rachel girl looked over at Blaine, but bit her lip, closed her eyes and turned away and pulled a hysterical Tina into her arms, as the both cried into eachother. Even though they weren't together anymore, Santana still held Brittany while she broke.

When they made it home half an hour later, Cooper watched as Blaine unconsciously walked up the stairs to his bedroom and slam the door.

* * *

Blaine could hardly pay attention to anything or anyone. He had been thinking about what he was planning to do. He couldn't go on anymore, not when the only reason for his living on this earth is gone. Kurt was gone, and it was all his fault.

He had to be with Kurt. He _will _be with Kurt again.

* * *

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Chapter 6

The Break Up – The Aftermath

Today was Blaine's first day back at school since the accident. Blaine had thought of every excuse in the book to get out of going, but he had to show his face sometime.

As soon as he walked through the doors he knew straight away that he would hate today. Everyone either looked at him weirdly, or with sympathy. He walked down the hallway towards his locker to get his books for the morning. When he opened the door, memories plagued him. The pictures he had of him and Kurt were still hanging on the inside door, as well as Kurt's scarf he gave to Blaine. Blaine brought the scarf up to his face and inhaled the vanilla scent of his boyfriend, tears blurring his vision.

"Blaine-"

Blaine turned around to see Marley facing him, looking very awkward.

"I heard about your boyfriend. I'm sorry." She said, offering him a small smile before carrying on down the hall.

Blaine's eyes followed her down the hall until he saw Tina walk past. Blaine smiled at her sadly, but she just looked at him, face hard and void of expression, she tore her gaze away from him sharply and carried on walking. Blaine stood by his locker until the bell rang, and he hurried to his first class, forgetting his books.

Morning classes were awful. Blaine had forgotten all of the correct books, and failed to hand in his homework. He found it increasingly hard to concentrate in lessons, and the looks of pity were not helping him.

During lunch break, he ran into the boy's bathroom and hid in a cubicle locking the door. He needed to give himself a few moments to breathe before he could continue the rest of the day before Glee. He froze where he was sitting when the door to the bathroom slammed open, and he could hear the laughs of some members of the football team.

"Haha! Too bad about that fairy though."

"What happened?"

"He got hit by a car or some shit. He just ran in front of a car!"

"I heard the boyfriend pushed him…"

Blaine covered his mouth with his hands, holding back a sob. He could feel the tears pour down his cheeks.

"Well whatever, that's one less fag in the world."

The group laughed, then one of them mumbled something on the lines of 'lets get out of here, this place is gay,' Blaine wasn't really listening as his mind was racing. When he heard the door shut and he was sure he was all alone he broke. He pulled his knees up and hugged around his legs. He cried into his knees, shaking heavily.

_Were they right? Was it really his fault?_

Blaine didn't think he could make it through the rest of the day, so he was going to just skip the rest of the afternoon. Blaine wretched the cubicle door open, and ran down the hall, hand still covering his mouth. Tears were running freely now, people were staring, but he didn't care.

He ran past Mr Schue, who grabbed his arm and asked him if he was okay, and if he wanted to come into his office. Blaine ripped his arm out of his teacher's hand, and backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I have to go."

Blaine spun back around, ignoring Mr Schue's shouts from behind him. Blaine ran out of school and ran towards his car in the parking lot. He sat in his car and sobbed for a while, he rested his head on the steering wheel while his cries ripped through his throat.

_I can't go on for much longer. I need to be with him._

Blaine wiped his eyes with his arm, he turned on the engine and drove out of the car park, a look of hope and determination etched on his face.

By the time he made it home, the house was empty. His mom, dad and Cooper were most likely still at work, so he would have no interruptions.

_This had to work._

He ran up to his room and pulled his wardrobe door open. Blaine stripped of his clothes, so he was only clad in his boxers. He rooted through his clothes, until the correct outfit was found. He pulled on the familiar grey trousers and white shirt. Blaine carefully slipped on the blazer, which felt very foreign on him, it was also a bit big on him. These past few weeks had definitely taken it's toll in his life.

_He was almost ready._

Blaine sat at his desk, he took out a piece of paper from his printer and his fountain pen from his pen pot. He left a message for everyone, his family, Kurt's family, their friends and Cooper. He folded the letter in half and put on the blank half _To All _and left it on his desk. Blaine's eyes wandered to the last remaining picture of him and Kurt, as the others were either still ripped up on the floor, or in his bin. He picked up the picture and smiled gently, before pocketing it in his pocket.

_Soon love. It won't be long now._

He looked around his room slowly, taking everything in. All the pictures on his wall, of the times when he was happy, happy with the love of his life. The picture of the New Directions winning their first Nationals trophy, Burt had managed to get a picture of their reactions, especially his and Kurt's. Blaine laughed at how he practically grabbed Kurt and jumped up and down into Kurt's arms. They were so happy, and they even managed to sneak in a kiss on the stage in front of everyone.

But they were all memories now. They were taken at the happiest points of their lives, but now their just pictures, their not real life.

Blaine sighed, before closing his bedroom door for the last time.

* * *

Cooper came home from work early, that meeting had pretty much drained him. All he wanted to do, was collapse onto the sofa, and watch The Big Bang Theory marathon with an ice cold beer. He paused when he saw Blaine's discarded school bag lying at the bottom of the stairs. He called Blaine several times, but heard no reply. Cooper trudged up the stairs and slowly opened Blaine's empty room. He looked around to see if there was any sign that Blaine was here, but found none, until he saw the note lying on the desk. He picked it up and began to read.

_Dear all,_

_If your reading this, then you have found my suicide note. I can't do this anymore, I need to see him. I need to see him and apologise, but he's not the only one that deserves an apology._

_Mom and dad, you have been the most amazing parents, seriously. I know it must have been difficult raising a gay child, but you did a very good job, and I hope I was a good son to you._

_The Hummel-Hudson family. Words cannot describe to you how I feel. I am so sorry. I'm sorry for taking your boy away from you Mr Hummel, and I know there's nothing I can do to bring him back, and I will never forgive myself._

_Cooper. What can I say? We had a rocky relationship at the start, but we made it work in the end. You have been amazing lately, and I'm sorry for doing this to you. But I can't live anymore, I can't walk around on this earth, knowing Kurt isn't. And it's all my fault._

_I only want one request. I want to be buried next to Kurt. I know I don't deserve it, after everything I did, but he was no, IS the love of my life, my soul mate. My missing puzzle piece._

_Mine and Kurt's story needs to end where it began._

_I love you all dearly, and I am sorry. But I need to do this._

_With love,_

_Blaine._

Cooper dropped the letter in shock and started pulling at his hair._ No. God no. He wouldn't?_

_Mine and Kurt's story needs to end where it began._

What the hell could that be?! Of course Blaine would end it with a freaking riddle. Where it all began, that could be where they first met? Right?

Cooper realised that he was losing time, he would have to take his chances if he was to find his brother in time. Cooper ran down the stairs two steps at a time, he grabbed his keys from the table and ran out the door to his car.

His car was currently going 85 mph in a 50 mph zone, but at least he was a few minutes away from Dalton. He prayed to God, and he prayed to Kurt that Blaine hasn't done anything stupid. He tore through the Dalton gates and ran towards the entrance, but stopped in shock at the crowd of people outside the entrance. Some were pointing up to the roof, and Cooper gasped in horror at who was on the roof.

Blaine was at the end of the corner of the roof, he was crying while looking at a picture.

"BLAINE!" Cooper screamed, tearing through the crowd of boys who were either shouting at eachother, or staring in shock.

Blaine looked down as he recognised the voice of his brother.

"BLAINE DON'T MOVE! I'M COMING TO GET YOU."

"NO! YOU CAN'T FIX THIS. NO ONE CAN, ONLY ME!" Blaine shouted back.

"BLAINE PLEASE!" Cooper begged.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Blaine shouted, he took one more look at the picture in his hand, kissing it gently. He closed his eyes and stepped forward.

The crowd screamed and gasped in horror as Blaine's body fell from the roof. Blaine felt like he was flying as he was falling, he smiled then everything turned white.


	7. AN

**Hi everyone.**

**No this isn't a new chapter.**

**I just wanted to tell you all I'm taking a break from Fanfiction. I received quite a hurtful review on one of the stories I updated tonight, and it really upset me. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but my confidence has been knocked a bit after that review. I just need a bit of time to think things through, and calm down a bit.**

**I am so, so sorry to everyone who has favourited/followed any of my stories, I will try and be back soon. I hope. **

**I hope you stick with me, but I completely understand if you don't.**

**Again, I am so sorry.**

**Aisling**

**(CrissColferCrowe)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I've never actually done one if these before, so here it goes….*ahem***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, it would be ¾ of Klaine and klissing, and Rachel will be shipped off to mars and never return *hehe*.. AND BURT WOULDN'T HAVE GOD DAMN CANCER!**

* * *

The Break Up – The Aftermath Chapter 7

A loud beeping began ringing in his ears. The noise was getting louder, why wasn't anybody turning it off?

"_Blaine…"_

Someone was calling his name, it sounded like Burt. But why was Burt calling his name? He killed his son, what would Burt want with him? Large, calloused hands were shaking him roughly; Blaine was starting to feel a bit sick with the action. Why wouldn't they just let him sleep? He wants to be with Kurt.

"_Wake up Blaine!"_

Blaine's eyes shoot open and he sits straight. He was in the exact same position he was in before he fell asleep, doctors were leading into the room starting to surround Kurt, while Burt was trying to drag Blaine out of the room.

"W-what's going on?" Blaine asked, sounding dazed.

"I don't know. You were asleep, then suddenly all the machines started going off."

"Oh God no he's dead. He's dead." Blaine cried, almost hysterical.

"Now you listen to me," Burt said firmly. "Kurt's not going anywhere; he's a Hummel, which means he's a fighter."

"But I saw him die, and I was at the funeral. Then I was on the roof of Dalton and about to jump off but-"

"Mr Hummel?"

Blaine is interrupted by a doctor in blue scrubs, he must have been in his mid forties judging by the lines and wrinkles on his face. Burt turns his full attention onto the doctor.

"He's awake now."

Burt sighs in relief, bringing his hands to rub his tired eyes. Blaine smiles broadly at the doctor, God it felt weird to smile again.

"Thank you, when can I see him?" Burt asked.

"We're bringing him down for a CAT scan to make sure his head is okay, also we'll do a full body X-Ray in case we missed anything. When he woke up he said he was in a lot of pain." The doctor said, flicking through his clipboard.

"Can I come with him?" Burt asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Hummel. Also might I suggest that we only limit his visitations to two for now, as we don't want to overwhelm him."

Burt looked crushed when he was told he couldn't come down with his son. Blaine knew of Kurt's fear of hospitals, who could blame him? He had to watch as his mom slowly passed away when he was just 8 years old, and also waiting to see if his father would wake up after his heart attack less than ten years later. Burt bit his bottom lip, but nodded stiffly.

Before anyone could say another word, Kurt was being lying on a stretcher and being wheeled out of the room slowly with three doctors around him. Burt tried to move closer to see his son; he could just about reach him. Burt watched as Kurt lifted his good arm and tried to reach out for Burt's hand, his eyes were wide with fear; he still had an oxygen mask around his mouth.

"I'm here buddy, I'm not going anywhere." Burt said, holding Kurt's hand and squeezing it in reassurance. "I'll be waiting for you here when you come back, I promise." Their hands parted as Kurt started to get further and further away, until they reached the elevator. When the elevator closed, Burt tearfully strolled back up to Blaine and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder tightly.

"Burt, I-"

"Let's get a coffee shall we? He'll be a while." Burt said softly.

Blaine was about to say how sorry he was for the hundredth time, how he would never hurt his son again. But Burt's face at that moment made it clear that he didn't want to talk about the situation anymore, not until Kurt is well enough that they can all talk about it like adults. Blaine nodded, and was lead to the cafeteria.

* * *

Burt was right; Kurt was gone for a while. Both Blaine and Burt sat either side of eachother, nursing a hot cup of awful hospital coffee. Burt was looking around the cafeteria doing a bit of people watching, while Blaine burned holes in the table.

"I don't forgive you for what you did to my son…"

Blaine whipped his head up at Burt's voice, he felt like his insides were being ripped out and all he could do was watch. He felt tears burning his tired eyes, he breathed in deeply to control himself.

"Mr Hummel, I-"

"I haven't finished." Burt cut in, and Blaine instantly nodded at him to continue. "I don't forgive you for cheating on my son, but I don't blame you for the accident, nor does Carole, and deep down nor does Finn or Rachel. I know you blame yourself Blaine; I can see it in you're eyes whenever you look at Kurt."

Blaine couldn't stop the tears from falling this time, as he wept right in front of the love of his life's father. Blaine shoves his untouched coffee cup to the side and buries his head in his arms, resting on the table. His shoulder shakes with sobs, and he's sure he's getting a few odd looks from around the cafeteria. Blaine feels a tight grip on his arm. He lifts his tear stained face up at the source and see's its Burt's hand.

"I like you Blaine, I hate to say it but you saved my kid's life. And I will be forever grateful to you. I know you and Kurt will talk this out maturely, and I hope to God you work it out, because you two are meant to be together. Hell, I've already planned out the speech I'm doing at you're wedding." Burt joked.

Blaine let out a wet laugh, and started to dry his eyes with his sleeves.

"How will I get him to forgive me?" Blaine asked, voice still sounding shaky.

Burt sighed and remained silent for a few moments, as if thinking of what to say before he answered.

"Time is the best source. Give him time to recover from what you both are going through, and just, be there for him in his recovery. I'm just so thankful; the doctor said that his head injury wasn't as bad as it seemed at first." Burt said, taking a long sip of his coffee. "This sucks, it's like I'm drinking paint or something."

Blaine laughed once again, he was thankful too for the fact that Burt didn't hate him, and his dream was just a dream, nothing more. Kurt was alive; he was going to be okay.

"What did you mean earlier when you said Kurt was dead?" Burt asked after five minutes of comfortable silence.

Blaine was tempted to say it was his sleep deprived brain's way of getting back at him. But Burt might tell him to go back to the hotel to rest, and that was out of the question. So Blaine recounted his dream to Burt, who listened intently.

"Wow." Was all Burt could say as he sat in shock.

"It felt so real, like it actually happened. Kurt was gone, and I couldn't live without him, I had to be with him."

"I've changed my complete outlook on you Blaine Anderson." Burt said seriously.

"H-huh?" Blaine was too scared to speak. Burt was going to tell him he's a freak, and that he couldn't see Kurt anymore, and then-

"It shows that you truly love my son, and that you really do regret what you did."

Blaine looked up hopefully at Burt, eyes wide as he nodded sincerely.

"I love your son with all my heart. Even if he doesn't forgive me, he will always be in my heart." Blaine said, swallowing thickly.

"Like I said Blaine, I don't forgive you for hurting Kurt. But I'm close to forgiving you." Burt said.

It wasn't a full acceptance, but Burt's words made him feel a lot better than he had done before their talk. He swore on his life that he would do whatever it took to earn Kurt, Burt and everyone else's trust back again.

* * *

When Burt had finished his coffee and Blaine had at least taken a sip, they headed back to Kurt's room and got themselves settled in the uncomfortable chairs on either side of the gap where Kurt's bed will be in a few moments. They didn't have to wait long before Kurt's bed was being wheeled back into the room and back in its spot. Both Burt and Blaine instantly stood up to get out of the doctor's way, at least trying to be helpful in the smallest way.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's form lying on the bed, he was still very pale, and had a few bumps and bruises on his face, but his eyes were open, looking back and forth from Burt and Blaine. The doctor's cleared out except the one from before, who lifted up his clipboard from the little compartment by the front of the bed.

"His CAT scan came back clear, so we don't have to worry about any damage. And there's no memory loss, in fact he was very insistent to talk to you both." The doctor said amusedly, causing both Burt and Blaine to chuckle. "His collarbone is healing nicely, but still no physical activities until the cast comes off and he's cleared from his physical therapist he will have after. His ribs seem to be taking longer to recover and Kurt has been complaining that they have been rather painful for him. If he shows any signs of pain, notify a nurse or a member of staff and we will get him more pain medication. Do you have any questions?" The silence that filled the room answered his question. "Very good, don't be afraid to page me if anything comes up. I'll be back in a little while to check up on you." The doctor said, patting Kurt's foot, causing Kurt to scowl at him. As the doctor left, Kurt sighed in relief.

"Thank God, he's such a moron. He keeps talking to me like I'm a kid." Kurt huffed.

"How you doing buddy?" Burt said, bending over the bed rails and cupping his son's cheek.

"Hmm, a lot better. They have me on the good stuff." Kurt said slowly, but sounding content.

Blaine shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. Kurt was yet to notice he was present in the room, and Blaine had no idea how he would take it.

"Blainey…" Kurt said softly, reaching his hand out for Blaine.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few moments; he was not expecting Kurt to take this approach. Blaine walked quickly over to the chair and scraped it across the floor so he was sitting closer to Kurt. He took Kurt's hand in his and used his thumb to rub up and down Kurt's hand gently.

"Kurt, I am so, so sorry. I know you won't forgive me this easily, but you have to know that I will never try and hurt you again." Blaine said sincerely.

"You weren't the one driving where you?" Kurt said, eyes wide as saucers as he tried to take his hand out of Blaine's.

"What? No, when I-"

"Wait Kurt. What's the last thing you remember?" Burt asked carefully, looking at Blaine warningly.

Kurt scrunched up his nose and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I remember kissing Blaine when he surprised me at my apartment. Then I was hit by a car. That's all I remember."

Burt and Blaine both shared a look of both relief and horror. Kurt can see their reactions, and he starts to get worried.

"Calm down Kurt, just get some rest and we'll talk about it when you're better." Burt said gently to his son.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, as Blaine watched him drift off into a fitful sleep. Blaine stands up from his chair and starts pacing across the room.

"He doesn't remember. Oh God, Oh God he doesn't remember." Blaine chanted.

"Relax Blaine, we won't tell him." Burt said carefully.

Blaine stopped his pacing and faced Burt.

"Are you crazy? We can't not tell him, he'll find out eventually."

"Well you tell him then Blaine. Because he's going to have questions when he wakes up."

"Just give me time to think please." Blaine said, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Okay, I've made up my mind."

* * *

**What's up guys? Hope you're enjoying the holidays. I'm still at work. Boohoo.**

**Like I said in my other updates, I can't thank each and everyone of you enough for you're support through my little breakdown ;) but I am back, and with vengeance.**

**Also, I have three new stories lined up. Yep, you heard me. Including the long awaited sequel to Love The Way You Lie.**

**So, what story should I do next?**

**I love each and everyone of you and am sending you all klisses and klugs.**

**And to all you Americans, enjoy SBL, us Narnians shall wait and pray that it comes to the UK or I will scream in Chris' face. No that's mean, the person stopping it from coming to the UK. Yep, I'll scream in their face.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	9. Chapter 8

**I KNOW! I'm awful, I'm an awful human being.**

**But! I have a week off work this week. HALLELULIAH!**

**Also, you guys HAVE to read this story: Of Broken Boys and Silent Songs by Nobody's Dawn. The author just updated it today and I am in LOVE.**

**SO. Quit yappin' and get updatin'!**

* * *

The Break Up – The Aftermath

Kurt was released from the hospital five days later. His upper arm was wrapped in a cast, with a sling holding it up to keep his collar bone in place. He was also given strict instructions to take his medication, and to wrap up his still healing ribs in a bandage, not to get his cast wet, and no physical activity until he was given the all clear from his doctor.

His dad offered to take Kurt back to Lima, so he was close to home and could heal properly. But Kurt refused, saying it was too much hassle, and would feel much cosier in his own apartment in New York. Burt protested, but then agreed on the conditions that he moved into the apartment in case Kurt needed anything. He relented, but agreed with his father nonetheless.

Rachel volunteered to move out of the apartment temporarily and move back into the halls at NYADA, again, Burt was going to protest, but Rachel said her 'friend' Brody kept her side of the bedroom in the same condition as she had left it in.

So, father and son found themselves struggling to get up the stairs to Kurt's apartment. Burt decided to leave the luggage and the bags at the foot of the stairs, mentally begging that they remained there when he returned. He had one arm wrapped around Kurt's middle, being as gentle as possible, while the other held onto the railing. Beads of sweat started to appear faintly on Kurt's forehead, and by the time they made it up all the stairs and stood outside the door, he was gasping for breath.

Burt unlocked the door and lead Kurt over to his bed. Kurt was still wearing his yoga pants and a loose fitting top from when he left the hospital, so deemed this acceptable to sleep in. As Kurt got himself comfortable in his bed, his dad prodded to start tucking him in, fluffing his pillow for him, and making him as relaxed as possible.

"I'm just gonna run down and get our things. I'll be right back, okay?" Burt said as he swiped a bit of hair from Kurt's forehead. Kurt sighed as he buried himself deeper into his bed, Burt smiled, and walked out of the apartment.

Five minutes later, Burt returned carrying the three bags into the apartment, and placed them onto the foot of Kurt's bed. He bent down, and rooted through the smallest bag. Burt took out a clear plastic bag which was filled to the brim of Kurt's medication. Burt took out one of the bottles used for Kurt's ribs, placed two in his hand, and set them on the bedside table.

"Kurt, I need you to sit up for me so you can take your medicine." Burt whispered gently into his sons ear.

"Mm sl'ply." Kurt mumbled, twisting his head to the side, facing away from his dad.

Burt sighed, and reached for the bottle of water he had in the bag.

"Come on kid, you take your medicine, then you can sleep. I promise."

Kurt groaned, but opened his eyes and started to sit up with his dads help. Burt handed the pills into Kurt's palm, and watched as he popped the pills into his mouth, before handing over the bottle of water. He watched as Kurt's adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the pills one by one, before helping him lie back down.

It didn't take long for Kurt's eyes to flutter shut, and for his breathing to even out. Burt sat in the same position, crouched at the side of the bed, rubbing Kurt's palm with his thumb gently. He must have sat there for a while just staring at his son, as his knees started to ache. As he stood, his knees clicked back into position, and he started to hobble over to the rest of the bags.

He started to unpack all the clothes, putting them into separate piles for the dirty clothes and the clean. Burt took the dirty laundry over to the washing machine in the far corner of the apartment, and put the clothes in to start washing his clothes.

Burt did a little spin around the apartment and came to the conclusion that it was in desperate need of some cleaning. While he had the opportunity of a somewhat empty apartment, he started to tidy it a bit, starting with the dishes, then moving to cleaning the living area.

By the time he had finished and the apartment was looking more presentable, it was 4 O'clock and Kurt was still out of it. Burt decided he would just order take out rather than attempt to cook something. Last time Burt tried to cook something for a much younger, sick Kurt, he ended up making his son sicker by giving him a bad case of food poisoning. A ten year old Kurt reassured his dad that he was fine, and it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be, but Burt could see right through his son and could tell when he was lying.

As Burt flipped through the many leaflets advertising their fast food chains which was stuck to the fridge, he heard a muffled moan coming from the bed.

"D-ad?" Came the croaky voice of his son.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Burt asked, getting up from the sofa and walking over to his bed ridden son.

"A lot better, kinda hungry."

"Well your just in time. I can't decide on whether to go for pizza, or Chinese, so it's your call." Burt said, grinning as Kurt wrinkled his nose at the options.

"Pizza, as long as it's healthy." Kurt said, giving his dad a stern look.

Kurt was settled on the sofa with his dad, who was warped into a knicks game on the TV, an empty pizza box discarded on the table.

Kurt's phone buzzed from time to time, Blaine's name coming up on the screen each time. Kurt grinned from ear to ear as Blaine replied quicker, even though Kurt's replies were slow as he only had one fully functioning hand.

Burt sensed his sons distraction, he tried peering over to take a look at his sons screen, but Kurt would move it further away from his dads line of sight. There was silence for a while, before Kurt broke it.

"Can Blaine come over and visit tomorrow?"

Burt was taken aback at first. Ever since the scene in the hospital with Kurt not remembering Blaine's betrayal, things have been tense between the family and Blaine. He had agreed not to tell Kurt, wanting to start anew in their relationship. Burt agreed as long as it made his son happy, but some people were displeased with Blaine's actions, and those people were Rachel and Finn.

They kept their distance from Blaine, even Kurt now. And Kurt had no idea why. He felt like his only source of comfort was his dad, Carole, and of course Blaine.

"Of course kid. Need me to get out for a while?" Burt asked.

Kurt's face said it all, morphing from shock, to breaking out in a grin.

"Not if you don't want to." Kurt said carefully.

"Nonsense, Carole and I will go and explore the city. Maybe go for dinner some place." Burt said. Kurt grinned at his dad, and fiercely started to type on his phone.

"Would it not be easier just ringing him?" Burt said, watching with sheer amusement as Kurt struggled with his phone. Kurt looked up at him, eyes glaring.

Claiming defeat, Kurt called Blaine instead, and agreed a time. Burt still didn't think what Blaine was doing was right, but right now, Blaine seemed to be the only one to make Kurt smile these days. And he would do anything to make that smile stay on Kurt's face for as long as possible, because he deserved it.

* * *

"It's not right what he's doing Finn, he's only hurting Kurt more." Rachel whispered into her phone, as not to disturb an already sleeping Brody.

"I know, but what can we do?" Finn said tiredly through the phone. He whispered into his phone as well, not to wake his mother up.

Rachel bit her lip and started to think. She could tell Kurt everything about that night, even about the betrayal. But that could cost her her friendship with Kurt, and he would morph back into depression. Or they could not say anything, and everyone lives the rest of their lives a lie, only for Kurt's memory to suddenly come back to him, or for Blaine to cheat again. Either way, it was going to end badly.

As she told Finn this, they both decided they were at a loose end.

"I think we need to talk to Blaine first, get his side first." Finn said carefully.

"Well, I'm going to see Kurt tomorrow. I need to pick up more of my things from the apartment, and to check on him, so I won't say anything. Yet." Rachel said, before bidding goodnight to Finn, and switching her lamp off.

She stayed awake for a while longer, until sleep took her at almost 3 O' Clock in the morning.

* * *

"You kids stay out of trouble, alright? And no funny business. Oh, and make sure you take your medication at 12, and-"

"Bye dad!" Kurt called, watching in sheer amusement as his dad fiddled with the batteries for his camera, and tripping over his own feet as he wasn't looking where he was going.

"I have my phone on me, so call if you need me to come back at any time." Burt called back, heading to the door.

"Sure thing, pick me up some decent magazines, will you?"

Burt nodded, before bidding goodbye again, and closing the door. Blaine wasn't expected for another half an hour, but Kurt managed to persuade his over protective dad that he would be perfectly fine until Blaine came.

45 minutes later, and still no Blaine. Kurt had texted him countless times, receiving no reply, he even called Blaine, but it went to his voicemail. Kurt groaned and smacked his head back, trying to hit the pillow, but instead hitting the railing of the head of the bed.

"Shit." Kurt moaned as a small wave of pain hit through the back of his head. As he kept muttering all the different curse words he could think of at that time, he didn't hear the door open and close, and for a little person to be stood at the end of his bed.

"You okay?"

Kurt looked up at his room mate Rachel, who was dressed in her 'casual' wear, which consisted of tight black leggings which stretched around her legs, a white vest top, with an oversized baseball v-neck on top, and her knee high black high heeled boots. Kurt told her countless times not to dress like a slut, but he got shunned down each time.

"Yeah, just hit my head, that's all." Kurt said, settling back into his bed.

Rachel nodded, before looking around the apartment.

"It's clean." Rachel said, not being able to think of something else to say.

"Yeah, my dad cleaned while I was asleep." Kurt said, sensing the awkwardness. "Rachel, did I do something wrong?"

Rachel's eyes shot back to her injured friend, and her eyes softened a tiny bit.

"No honey, not at all."

"Then why do I sense all this tension?" Kurt said.

"All I'll say is your boyfriend isn't in my good books right now." Rachel said, walking around the apartment and picking up items of hers.

"What, Blaine? Why?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"Look, it doesn't matter Kurt. You need to rest, so don't worry about anything-"

"Rachel, tell me." Kurt said, starting to feel anger rise in his chest.

"No, just leave it Kurt." Rachel shouted back.

"You can't just say things like that and not expect me to ask why?" Rachel continued to ignore him, so Kurt swung his legs over his bed and placed his feet on the floorboards. He breathed in and out deeply, before hoisting himself up into a standing position. Rachel spun around to her struggling friend.

"Kurt, what are you-"

"I'm not going to leave this Rachel. Tell me what Blaine did-"

"HE CHEATED ON YOU!" Rachel shouted, letting all her rage out. "He cheated on you, and he lied about it!"

Kurt stood shocked for a few moments, before stumbling backwards. The back of his knees rammed into the side of his bed, and he toppled onto his mattress, staring at Rachel stunned.

"Your lying..." Kurt murmured quietly to himself.

Rachel stood there also stunned. She hadn't meant to reveal everything to Kurt, but she just couldn't lie anymore.

"Kurt, I'm sorry-"

"Get out." Kurt said quietly, staring at the floor in front of him.

"Kurt-"

"GET OUT!" Kurt shouted at Rachel, before throwing the object closest to him, which happened to be his cap of pills, at the wall in front, and watched as his pills splattered out of the container and onto the floor.

Rachel had fled the apartment at that moment, slamming the door shut behind her. Kurt sat there on his bed panting heavily, his uninjured hand gripping his bed sheets tightly. The next thing he knew, teenage dream was playing in his head, but this version wasn't the classic, upbeat version he had come to love. This version was filled with emotion, and sadness.

Kurt found himself sitting in a bar surrounded by his friends, watching as his boyfriend got really into the song as he punched down at the keys on the piano. There were tears in Blaine's eyes, also something else was filled in his eyes. Was it regret? Kurt couldn't tell.

Next, they were walking through the park, when suddenly the words leave Blaine's mouth. "I was with someone."

Suddenly, Kurt is walking quickly down a street, he crosses the road without even looking. The car comes out of nowhere and then-

The vision ends there, and Kurt is left gasping as he starts crying.

_It was true. What Rachel said was true. How could he be so stupid._

Hot tears cascaded down his cheeks, he rubbed vigorously at them, then gave up as more pooled in his eyes.

A knock at the door interrupted Kurt's crying, and the melodic voice of his boyfriend came from the other side.

"Oh Kurt! I brought cheesecake!"

Kurt bit his lip as he was about to call out to his boyfriend. Instead, he agreed on lying back in bed, and closing his eyes as tight as possible until he fell asleep. If he stayed quiet, Blaine might think he had gone out somewhere, and would then leave. But no, roughly five minutes and Blaine was still outside.

"Kurt, I know your in there. Did you fall? Can you slip the key underneath the door so I can get in?"

Suddenly, Kurt gained the willpower to reply to Blaine, as more anger bubbled up inside of him.

"Go away Blaine!" Kurt cried through his tears.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine chimed in.

"I know, Blaine. I know what you did!"

There was silence from the other side of the door for a few moments before Blaine's stuttered response.

"Baby, it didn't mean nothing."

Another sob erupted from Kurt's mouth, as more tears fell.

"Just leave me alone!" Kurt's voice sounded rough in his ears, as if he had been crying for a long time, he might as well have been.

"Kurt-"

The sudden need to throw something returned, and that thing ended up being his poor, only two days old phone. He threw the phone, just narrowly missing the door, and heard it smash against the wall and fall to the floor.

Silence came afterwards, all except for Kurt's panting and for his cries. His ribs were killing him right now, and he was finding it difficult to take in normal breaths. The pain grew into his chest as he struggled for air, it was the worst time to have a panic attack whilst having a rib injury, Kurt learnt in that moment.

His hand unconsciously went towards the bedside table, so he could get his bottle of pills, but instead saw them scattered across the floor, around his bed. The longer Kurt tried to fight it, the harder it became to breathe. Dark spots appeared in his vision, so decided to let the darkness creep over him.

* * *

**So, a lot happened in this chapter. I'll admit, it was a sucky chapter, but I'm trying to get my mini stories completed ASAP so I can start writing new ones.**

**I've received some awesome prompts, and I'm also planning a new big story coming up, so that will be exciting.**

**Back to this story, do you think Kurt should forgive Blaine? Or are they better off apart?**

**Let me know! :)**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	10. AN I'm Sorry

**Words cannot describe to you all how sorry i am. Work is slowly killing me plus i'm having some personal issues which i need to deal with, and this is going to be an extremely busy month for me. This is the first time i have actually logged on here since my last updates!**

**So sadly, i will not be able to update for another month or so as some of you brits may know the council tax bills have gone out, which means a busy month or so for Aisling! :(**

**I will do my very best to get at least one update from either of my stories soon, but i can't make any promises. Also, i'm posting this on all of my WIP stories, so if your reading this, you can ignore the other updates :)**

**Again, i am so so sorry. But keep pestering me and it might remind me! ;)**

**Thank you all and hopefully see you soon.**

**Aisling x**


End file.
